Reflection
by The Evil Queen's Pet
Summary: Joanne’s in a coma after being struck by a car and all Maureen can do is wait for her wake up and reflect on her relationship with the lawyer.


Maureen rushed into the hospital after arriving home to hear a woman's voice on the answering machine say that her Joanne Jefferson was currently in the hospital in severe condition after a drunk driver hit her.

The drama queen thoughts were scrambled while she listened to the doctor explains the lawyer's condition. Tears were building in Maureen's green eyes as she walked into her girlfriend's room.

"Joanne…" She whispered unable to handle seeing her this way, the lawyer's body bruised. The diva laid her head on the bed squeezing her lover's hand. She couldn't help the tears that were falling down her cheeks as she trailed off in thought.

'_I've hurt her more times that I can bear right now and this is the final time. It's my fault she's here, mine, I put her in this hospital bed, clinging for life and machines controlling her body to keep her alive. If I hadn't flirted and threw myself at someone, she wouldn't be here. Why do I have to be such a fuck up?'_ she asked herself.

The drama queen was for once torn in her life at seeing her lover this way. She wasn't sure what to do so she remained in her seat and talked to Joanne about anything her mind could come up with just hoping to get the lawyer to wake up.

Time ticked to slowly for the heartbroken diva. "I'm not giving up on you Joanne Jefferson." She said becoming worried with each hour that passed by that this was the end. She searched her mind for something to tell her.

"Pookie, do you remember when we met?" She asked, the still figure before her. "I do. Very clearly in fact." She said, her voice quivering with each word. "I made such a fool of myself running into you and it was just to get your name." She said, smirking at the memory.

The drama queen layed her head on the bed, sobbing her eyes out. She had never hurt this bad, not even when she lost her best friend April. With the time passing at turtle speed, Maureen had a lot of time to think, never leaving Joanne's side even when visiting hours were supposedly over. The doctor had finally granted her permission to stay because at this moment, being by the lawyer's side was the most important thing to her.

Almost two week had passed and the only change was that Joanne had started breathing on her own. Maureen was going insane at this moment. Her state of being had been washed away at this time and all she could do was cling to her girlfriend's hand and cry or talk about good times they had also some of the bad.

Maureen was growing impatient. She dragged herself up and to the window. The diva's eyes focused upward. "Listen, I know I don't go to church or pray. I've probably broken every commandment in the bible but I need this huge favor." The drama queen pleaded, the tire and starvation she was putting herself through to stay by Joanne's side showing now.

The lawyer groaned choosing now to wake up. She looked around the room unsure of how she had gotten there but stopped when she heard faint sobs. She weakly looked in the direction and saw her girlfriend. Lying quiet and still, she listened as the drama queen continued.

"Please, I beg, I pray, please don't take her from me." The diva braced the windowsill as tears fell down her cheeks. "I've never needed anyone but I need her. She's my life, let her be okay." She said. "I need her, I want her. I'll stop flirting. I'll do anything to hear her say my name. Please don't take her away from me. Amen." She said breaking down the longer the minutes went by.

"Maureen…." The lawyer said, weakly. Maureen's ears perked up as she turned to see her pookie awake. She looked back out the window and mouthed thank you over and over again before rushing over to Joanne, crawling up on the bed beside her.

"Pookie." She said, touching her cheeks. "How you feel?" She asked, although she knew the answer.

"Like I've been hit by a big truck." The lawyer replied groaning as she attempted to sit up but found she was in pain too much.

Maureen shook her head and stopped her from sitting up. "Joanne, you were hit by a car. You really do need to rest. You just woke up from a coma." She said hating to deliver news like that to the woman she loved.

Joanne looked at her puzzled. "How long have I been out?" she asked, looking into her girlfriend's green orbs. She could tell that the drama queen had been crying a lot.

"Almost two weeks. I haven't left your side and I don't plan on it, ever." She said, leaning to kiss her on the lips. "I love you pookie, so much." She said.

"I love you too." Joanne replied, smiling at the kiss glad that she had woken up to Maureen's face instead of some stranger. "I didn't know you prayed." She said, softly.

The drama queen seemed a bit embarrassed but just shrugged. "I usually don't but exceptions can be made and you were one of those exceptions. Get some rest love." She said, laying her head lightly against her lover's shoulder where she soon fell into a light sleep listening as Joanne's breathing evened out.


End file.
